1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with mounting apparatus for attaching cumbersome hydraulic valve assemblies inside partially enclosed compartments of earthworking vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large off-highway articulated construction loader vehicles many of the vehicle functions are controlled hydraulically. The loader boom, bucket, articulating steering cylinders and the vehicle transmission are hydraulically controlled resulting in the necessity of controlling the movement of large quantities of hydraulic fluid. Controls for directing this fluid are necessarily large, heavy and bulky. On prior art articulated loader vehicles the hydraulic valve bodies were ganged together to form a valve bank and installed inside the front portion of the vehicle. The engine is located behind the articulation point and since there isn't front axle steering (due to the articulated steering) the front portion of the chassis above the front axle and between the forwardly extending boom arms presents a large vacant chamber ideally suited for housing the hydraulic valve component bank.
To install the valve bank several men worked from under and inside this front portion in cramped quarters locating and bolting in the heavy bulky valve bank. Proper alignment and location is very difficult as the valve bank, which weighs several hundred pounds, has to be jockeyed into position.
After the valve bank is bolted into position it is attached to the various fittings, such as hydraulic lines and control apparatus, by a man working inside the front portion. This is possible as the front portion has an open bottom to provide access to the hydraulic valve bank. Additional man access ports may also be provided in the sidewalls of the front portion.
The prior art contains apparatus having working components attached to flanged mounting plates. Typical of these devices are fuel tank gauge sending units. These devices are distinguished from the instant invention by the environment and necessity of their design. They are always used in enclosed tanks (neglecting fill and drain ports) as contrasted with the open access structure of this invention. The fuel tank gauges are usually light in weight and small in size and most importantly do not require the attachment of numerous hydraulic lines, fittings and controls after they are positioned in the tank. A typical fuel tank does not provide access to allow a person to work inside it to attach and detach various fittings. All fittings are attached before the fuel gauge is installed in the tank.
Of course it is also known in the prior art to mount the valve bank externally on the vehicle thus making fitting attachment easy.